This is Baffling
by Ana Koori
Summary: ...Edward estava desfilando com minhas... er...roupas íntimas pela casa toda,...Rosalie estava observando as estrelas as duas da tarde e dizendo que iria morder as nuvens e Emmett estava fingindo chorar e assuar o nariz assistindo uma novela mexicana. oO


-

-

- Edward, você tem que parar com isso.

- Por que Bella?

- Por que isso vai me gerar pesadelos de noite.

- Mas você não dorme! Ou você se desvampirou? WOOW! Como você se desvampirou? *O*

- Eu não me desvampirei Edward, e essa palavra não existe. ¬¬° Eu quis dizer que isso vai me perturbar.

- *O* Mas eu estou me sentindo tão bem!

- Eu vou chamar a Alice, ela deve saber o que fazer com você.

Encontrei minha vampira preferida em seu quarto, que por acaso, estava todo fechado e escuro.

- Quem morreu?

- Eu sabia que você viria Bella.

As luzes se acenderam e... OMG! Alice esta vestida de cartomante!

- Alice, por que você esta vestida assim? oO

- Eu vi que você viria, Bella.

- Eu sei, eu sei.

- Assim não tem graça, você não desconfia que eu possa ser uma charlatona? Õ.Ô

- Alice, eu vivo em um mundo onde existem vampiros, lobisomens, poderes mágicos, leitura de mentes, controle de emoções, e previsões do futuro... e você se encaixa nesta ultima, e com toda certeza você não é uma charlatona. ¬¬°

- Você destruiu meu sonho de ser atacada por uma cliente que me chame de charlatona! =O

- ¬¬°

Ela saiu correndo do quarto.

Meu Deus. Será que todo mundo pirou?

Acho que eu nunca disse isso. E também acho que vai ser a única vez que eu vou dizer. Mas eu vou...vou... eu vou pedir ajuda a Rosalie. O_O

Procurei ela pela casa toda. Onde essa loira se meteu? oO

Ela estava no jardim. Com um telescópio. Agora são exatas duas horas da tarde.

- BELLA! Olhe que lindas as estrelas.

O_O

Ela me abraçou e me carregou até o telescópio.

- LINDAS NÉ? *_*

- Rosalie...eu não sei como te dizer isso mas...são duas horas da tarde. Não tem estrelas.

- Não? .-.

- Não.

- ENTÃO OLHE QUE LINDO SOL! *O* OLHE AS NUVENS! VOU MORDÊ-LAS! MUA AH AHA HÁ AH AH AH

- O_O

SERÁ QUE TODO MUNDO ENLOUQUECEU?

Edward esta usando minhas roupas íntimas por cima das suas próprias roupas. (O_O?)

Alice esta dando uma de cartomante charlatona. (O_O?)

Rosalie esta vendo às estrelas as duas da tarde, além de querer morder as nuvens. (O_O?)

A quem mais eu posso pedir ajuda? oO

Carlisle, Esme e Jasper estão caçando, só voltam amanhã.

Quem me resta?

O Emmett?

Ele deve ser o pior, não quero nem ver o que deve estar fazendo.

Mas talvez...

Ok, por via das duvidas, vamos encontrar o Emmett.

Procurei aquele brutamonte em todo lugar.

Sabe onde ele estava?

No quarto de Carlisle e Esme. ¬¬°

Sentado em uma poltrona.

Assistindo TV.

Especificando, uma novela.

Especificando mais, uma novela mexicana.

- Emmett o que você esta...

- NÃO! Ruanito não deixe a Guadalupe pela sua gêmea do mal, a Henriqueta! O amor de vocês é tão puro como um cristal, e a Guadalupe esta internada em fase terminal, deixe-a morrer feliz, pensando que você ainda a ama Ruanito! Você não pode trocar o amor dela pelo da Henriqueta, que só quer o seu dinheiro, mas que na realidade esta apaixonada pelo Juan, que na verdade é gay e que esta tendo um caso as escondidas com o primo de Guadalupe, o Poncho! .-.

- O_O

- NÃÃOOO! O CORAÇÃO DE GUADALUPE PAROU! A culpa é toda sua Ruanito! Por que você teve de contar a ela sobre o seu caso com a irmã malvada dela?! Você não sabia que ela não podia sofrer muitas emoções seu animal?! SEU MONSTRO!

- Emmett...o que você esta fazendo?

Ele puxava paninhos e fingia enxugar as lágrimas inexistentes e assuar o nariz. ¬¬°

- Você...não esta....vendo? O:

- Err..não?

- Estou assistindo "Corazones Rotos, Seguido Caminos Opuestos".

-Err...tchau.

CARAMBA! TODO MUNDO ENLOUQUECEU!

Quer saber, eu vou voltar para a sala.

E vou ficar lá.

Reneesme esta com Charlie. E eu estou aqui. Cercada de vampiros que provavelmente enlouqueceram. --"

-

Eu passei a tarde e a noite toda ouvindo Emmett fingir chorar e assuar o nariz, analisando Edward fazendo desfiles com minhas roupas íntimas, vendo Alice gritar que eu destrui o sonho dela, e Rosalie falando em morder as nuvens.

E finalmente quando eles me deixaram e paz e foram para seus quartos, Carlisle, Esme e Jasper voltaram.

- Bella, o que você tem? Você esta nervosa.

- Jasper, se eu contar tudo o que aconteceu enquanto vocês estavam fora...

- Fale Bella.

- Tudo bem Carlisle, Edward estava desfilando com minhas... er...roupas íntimas pela casa toda, Alice estava dizendo que eu destrui o sonho dela de ser atacada por uma cliente que á chame de charlatona, Rosalie estava observando as estrelas as duas da tarde e dizendo que iria morder as nuvens e Emmett estava fingindo chorar e assuar o nariz assistindo uma novela mexicana. oO

- Bella, querida, você esta bem?

- Sim Esme, eu estou bem. Eles é que não estão!

- Bella, amor, você esta bem?

- Sim, eu estou bem, Edward...Edward?

Estavam todos eles parados atrás de mim, me olhando como se eu tivesse ficado louca!

- Bella, acho melhor você descansar um pouco...Faz quanto tempo desde a ultima vez que você foi caçar?

- Alice, eu estou bem! Vocês é que não estavam!

Emmett soltou uma daquelas suas risadas que parecem um rugido.

- Gente, acho que a Bella pirou!

- ARGH!

Eu não estou ficando louca! Ò_Ó

Eles só podem ter tido amnésia!

Isso é enlouquecedor.

AI QUE RAIVA! Ò_Ó

-

- É pessoal, acho que nós conseguimos.

- Emmett, eu juro que esta é a ultima vez que eu faço uma destas suas maluquices.

- Ah Rosalie, confesse que você gostou de ver a Bella pirar!

- Emmett, eu já paguei o que lhe devia então?

- Claro Ed. ^^ " Ou pelo menos até eu não ter outra idéia brilhante como essa..."

- Emmett...Ò_Ó

- Claro, claro, esqueça o que eu pensei. 8D " Ou melhor não..."

- Ò_Ó

- Afinal Emmett, por que você decidiu fazer isso com a Bella e arrastar todos nós junto mesmo?

- Simples Alice, por que a Bella disse que eu não tinha graça.

-...

-...

-...e então?

- E então que eu tenho muita graça Alice! *O*

- ¬¬°

-

-

Sério, eu não sei de onde saiu essa fic.

E eu detestei ela, principalmente o final.

Ficou muito idiota.

Mesmo assim deixem reviews. ^^ Quero saber se vocês compartilham da mesma opinião que eu. 8D

Beijos (:

Anaa Koori – 28/03/2009


End file.
